1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to pet waterers and feeders for automatically providing water and food to animals over a period of time, and more particularly, to a combined waterer and feeder having a food dish, preferably removable, which is usable with a plurality of commonly available containers for food storage and further having a waterer usable with a commonly available soft drink bottle for a storage tank.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art relating to pet waterers and feeders is mostly directed at devices utilizing specially made storage containers or tanks for the food and water. These specially made parts tend to make the pet waterers and feeders expensive and also make them bulky when not in use.
The present invention utilizes a commonly available soft drink bottle for a water storage tank and other available items, such as the container in which pet food is sold, an empty coffee can, or the like, for storage of the food. This results in a pet waterer and feeder which is considerably less expensive than those of the prior art. Because the bottle and food containers may be discarded and replaced at essentially no cost, the apparatus itself, which is fairly compact, is all that must be stored when not in use.